I'll do everything
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: OS inspiré d'une idée. Quand un des frères Winchester est mourant, l'autre se met en quête de le sauver. Il fera tout ce qui est nécessaire pour le sauver. SLASH.


**Hey tout le monde! Encore un nouvel OS très érotique cette fois, parti d'une idée avec Med6410. Je vous laisse découvrir de quels personnages je parle, mais je vous préviens, c'est du slash et y a du lemon, alors ceux qui sont sensibles, vaut mieux pas que vous restiez dans les parages! **

**Il s'agit de mon 2nd lemon slash, alors veuillez pardonnez mes erreurs en la matière, j'essayerais de lire plus de fics slashs pour m'instruire^^**

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas malgré mes demandes aux producteurs!**

**Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture! **

**(je ne fournis pas les mouchoirs ou autres! x)**

* * *

Sam entra d'un air résigné dans le manoir, accompagné par deux démons des plus menaçants. Il les vit lui lancer des regards noirs aux sens propre et figuré du terme, mais ne leur servit qu'un regard meurtrier en retour. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait se laisser guider pour rencontrer la personne qu'il avait le moins envie de voir en ce moment. Un événement grave s'était produit quelques jours auparavant, et il avait _**besoin**_ de l'aide de l'être le plus horrible de l'Univers. Il se remémora de ses précédents efforts pour que tout s'arrange. Il avait demandé à Garth, injoignable depuis des mois et qui avait soudainement réapparu, il avait tenté auprès de quelques démons indépendants sans succès, il avait même demandé à Castiel de venir le rejoindre, mais ce dernier était toujours sur silence radio depuis un bon moment. Il devait se résoudre à appeler un être cruel en dernier recours.

Ce fut ainsi qu'il entra dans un grand bureau aux couleurs sombres. Du gris et du marron parsemaient les murs de la pièce. Et, là-bas, assis tranquillement avec un verre de vin à la main se tenait celui à qui il avait demandé ''une audience''.

-Sam Winchester est là, Mr, avertit la voix d'un des démons.

Les êtres démoniaques poussèrent Sam dans la pièce avant de se retirer, espérant secrètement entendre bientôt les cris de douleur de cet insolent ! Il avait osé demander à voir le Maître Suprême, mal lui en coûtera de l'avoir importuné.

-Sammy, quelle bonne surprise ! sourit l'interlocuteur. Je suis heureux de te revoir !

-Contrairement à moi, Crowley, salua simplement Sam d'une voix glaciale.

-Tu ne vas pas faire ta mauvaise tête dès le début de notre entrevue j'espère ! Allons Sammy, viens donc t'asseoir ! Je ne m'attendais vraiment à pas à te voir ici...

Sam se contenta d'un soupir. Il n'avait aucune envie d'aller s'asseoir et de se retrouver face au démon qui lui faisait face, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Une vie en dépendait ! Il prit donc sur lui et s'assit légèrement sur l'un des fauteuils confortables face au bureau peu encombré du démon. Au moins il avait le sens du rangement...

-Alors, que puis-je faire pour mon humain préféré ? Tu veux peut-être que je t'embauche ? Dans ce cas il faudra refaire ta tenue mon mignon ! Pas de cravate à son entretien, tu n'iras pas loin..., se moqua presque gentiment Crowley.

-Vas te faire enculer, Crowley ! ne put-il retenir.

-Oh, ça me donne des envies ça ! J'en ai bien envie, crois-moi, mais il se trouve que mon godemichet préféré est encore coincé entre les fesses d'un démon renégat. J'assure pour ma défense que je ne savais pas qu'on me prendrait mon jouet préféré, et que c'est un autre démon qui lui a enfilé ! J'ai entendu son cri de douleur jusqu'ici, sourit-il comme si de rien n'était.

Sam blêmit à vue d'œil, croyant avoir cauchemardé. Avait-il bien entendu ?! Ce porc était vraiment pire que ce qu'il n'arrivait à s'imaginer !

-En fait, je t'avoue que je ressens aussi des picotements quand mon jouet entre en moi, mais je ne pratique pas souvent. Je préfère les femmes et leur intimité. Et si je fais ça avec des hommes...

-Crowley, je ne veux rien savoir de ta vie sexuelle ! gronda Sam.

-Dommage, je suis sûr que ça aurait pu t'instruire un peu ! Enfin bon, tant pis. Nous en reparlerons plus tard j'espère ! Alors mon cher petit Sammy, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite sans arme ?

Le cadet des Winchester hésita encore à parler. Il ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière après ça, il en était conscient. Même les autres l'avaient sommé d'arrêter parce que c'était trop dangereux et qu'il allait se faire avoir, mais pour sauver une vie, Sam irait envers et contre tout.

-C'est mon frère.

-Deanouchet ? Comment se porte-t-il ? J'espère qu'il a enfin conclu son histoire avec Castiel !

-Euh...non.

-Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé les voir ensemble ces deux là ! Mais j'avoue que la personne qui empêche Cassie de se réunir avec Dean a de bonnes raisons...allez, ne sois pas timide mon mignon, dis-moi ce qui te tracasse avec ton cher frère.

-Il...il est mourant. J'ai tout essayé, j'ai demandé l'aide des autres chasseurs, j'ai même essayé les anges, mais ils ne répondent pas.

-Et donc tu viens me voir pour que je fasse quelque chose ? comprit Crowley.

-Ouais. Je ne viendrais pas ici te le demander si ce n'était pas important. Mon frère a besoin d'être soigné de toute urgence.

-Mh, et au nom de quoi je ferais ça ?

-Bah...

-Sammy, tu te rends compte que je n'en ai rien à foutre que ton frère crève ?! Il ne me mettra plus de bâtons dans les roues ! Et en plus il ira rejoindre l'Enfer, mon cher et doux royaume, que demander de plus ?!

-Il va mourir ! Crowley...aide-le, s'il te plaît, se décida à prier l'humain, sa voix se bloquant parfois.

Demander de l'aide à un démon, c'était déjà assez humiliant, mais supplier un démon de sauver son exaspérant frérot, c'était encore pire ! Il se promit de gifler Castiel quand celui-ci reviendrait ! C'était de sa faute s'il était obligé d'aller voir Crowley !

-J'avoue que j'aime te voir supplier, mon mignon. Ca m'emplit de frissons partout ! Bon, de quoi souffre ce pauvre Deanouchet ?

-Il a un truc qui ressemble à une fièvre, mais ce n'en est pas une.

-Evidemment ! J'espère qu'il ne vomit pas, j'ai horreur du vomi ! Je tue tous les prisonniers qui osent vomir en ma présence ! Tu te rends compte qu'une fois, un de ces foutus vampires a dégueulé son déjeuner humain sur mes chaussures ! Elles étaient impeccables ! jura le démon.

-Ouais c'est regrettable, fit-il rapidement avant de reprendre la conversation originale. Dean a respiré un truc qui provoque son état apparemment. Il va mourir d'ici peu de temps si tu ne le sauves pas.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que, si j'accepte, je pourrais le sauver ? interrogea, intéressé, le démon avant de siroter le reste de vin qui restait dans sa coupe.

-Tu es le roi de l'enfer, admit-il difficilement. Tu sauras tout faire.

-Merci, tu flattes mon égo, Sammy. En effet, je pourrais l'empêcher de s'éteindre dans la nuit noire et sombre...je ferais un bon poète, ne trouves-tu pas ?

-Ahem...

-On en reste à réalisateur si tu veux ! Bon Sammy, c'est pas que je ne veux pas, mais j'ai un business à gérer. Tu comprends, ce sont les affaires. Et on a rien sans rien, tu vois.

-Je te donnerais ce que tu veux. Prends mon âme.

-Oh mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à vouloir me donner votre âme ?! C'est une manie chez les frères Winchester ou quoi ?!

-Il n'y a que nos âmes qui t'intéressent ! rappela Sam, exaspéré d'être obligé de parler à un démon pervers !

-Pas forcément. Je t'avoue que j'aurais jouis de pouvoir torturer ton âme ou celle de ton frère, mais maintenant je suis passé à autre chose. Tu peux garder ton âme.

-S'il te plaît Crowley, sauve mon frère ! Je t'en prie...

-Calme-toi Sammy, voyons ! Je vais sauver ton adorable et exaspérant grand-frère, puisque tu me le supplies avec autant de bonté.

-Merci Crowley, soupira-t-il de soulagement.

-Mais de rien Sammy. Quand tu rentreras chez toi, ou dans un motel pourri, ton frérot sera sauvé.

Sam se leva, remerciant simplement le démon. Ca ne s'était pas si mal passé en fin de compte ! Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un pas vers la sortie du bureau au style baroque, Crowley le retint, sa voix transperçant le silence de la pièce.

-Mais où vas-tu comme ça, Sammy ?! Il faut tout de même établir un contrat !

-Je le fais par écrit ! avertit-il sans attendre.

-Comme tu veux ! Et il faut aussi établir ce que je veux de toi en retour de ma généreuse aide miraculeuse.

-Tout ce que tu veux, soupira l'autre, à peine étonné par la demande du démon.

-Mh, arrête, tu me donnes des idées !

-Crowley !

Le démon ne lui fit qu'un sourire, ce qui eut le don d'énerver Sam plus encore. Ce qu'il pouvait détester ce démon sans aucune valeur ni aucune vertu !

-Très bien Samuel, j'ai décidé ce que je veux en échange de la vie de ton frère.

-Je t'écoute.

-D'abord, signe.

-Non, je veux savoir ce que tu veux avant de signer.

-Rien de bien méchant, t'en fais pas. Signe maintenant, où je ne serais plus en mesure de sauver Dean. Et je vais même te faire une fleur, je vais le sauver maintenant, annonça mielleusement Crowley.

L'humain soupira une fois de plus, avant de prendre avec hésitation le stylo. Il ne savait pas dans quoi il allait s'embarquer, et il ne pourrait briser le contrat...mais la vie de son frère ne pouvait plus attendre ! Il devait le sauver, c'était son devoir en tant que petit frère de le protéger et de le sauver si besoin. Il se décida, ne voulant pas attendre. Ses doigts suivirent son écriture, formant sa signature. Crowley appliqua sa propre signature, et sourit alors, heureux d'avoir fait une affaire avec l'un des frères. Il reprit place sur son siège fort confortable, et lança un regard heureux à son associé.

-Qu'est-ce qui te rend si heureux ? Est-ce que tu as soigné mon frère ?!

-Oui, Deanouchet a la vie sauve et il ne mourra pas avant...avant la prochaine bourde qu'il commettra ! Tu pourras lui dire que c'est moi qui l'ais sauvé !

-Ouais bien sûr. Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

-Je suis heureux, Sam.

-Je vois ça, et ça m'inquiète ! Bon allez, finissons-en. Qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange de la vie de mon frère ?

-Mh...j'ai d'abord une question. Tu es encore puceau, non ?

-J'ai pas à te le dire !

-Sam...as-tu déjà senti quelque chose en toi ?

-Non, répondit-il avec hésitation.

-Parfait ! Je suis heureux d'apprendre que je vais être le 1er !

-Quoi ?!

-Oui, Sam. La vie de ton frère qui m'exaspère contre ta virginité. C'est un excellent pacte que je rêvais d'accomplir depuis un bon bout de temps !

-Mais t'es cinglé ?!

-Non, j'ai juste envie de goûter ton corps. Et nous allons commencer par expérimenter ta bouche, mon mignon ! Viens donc par ici, demanda gentiment Crowley, un sourire sournois se réveillant sur son visage.

Sam chercha à se révolter, se traitant de tous les noms après avoir compris qu'il était tombé dans un piège, mais au fond il savait qu'il allait devoir se sacrifier. Dean allait mourir si Crowley n'obtenait pas ce qu'il voulait. Mais il allait avoir mal...

-Je serais doux avec toi, p'tit monstre, t'en fais pas ! Viens t'agenouiller près de moi, il est tant que tu connaisses le plaisir entre homme puisque le plaisir entre sexes opposés ne te satisfait pas !

Le cadet dut obéir, et vint se positionner à genoux près du Maître de l'Enfer. Il lui lança un regard noir, conscient qu'il n'allait même pas pouvoir mener la danse. Crowley lui ordonna de libérer son sexe de son pantalon. Son prisonnier n'eut pas le choix et posa ses mains dégoûtées sur le pantalon sombre du démon. Il défit fébrilement la fermeture éclair et sortit l'instrument de torture de cette prison de tissu.

-Je ne vais pas te dire comment faire mon mignon. Prends-moi vite en bouche ! gémit Crowley.

Sam, dégoûté à l'idée de devoir donner du plaisir à ce...ce pervers, le prit en bouche et fit des mouvements maladroits et désordonnés. Il espérait vite en finir, ayant peur pour ses fesses ! Mais le désir de son amant se réveillait et exigeait plus de place entre ses lèvres. Ce fut en pestant contre Crowley que Sam se força à engloutir ce sexe qui le répugnait ! Crowley poussa lentement sa tête plus loin, semblant attentif aux déglutissements de son amant. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux, ses gémissements emplissant la pièce. Sam était très doué finalement, même si c'était la première fois qu'il faisait une fellation, mais que c'était divin ! Pas aussi divin que la bouche d'une autre personne dont il tairait le nom, et qui était du sexe féminin, quoiqu'il doutait qu'elle ait vraiment un sexe bien défini...mais la bouche de Sam faisait largement l'affaire en tout cas !

-Oh Sam, tu es très doué tu sais ?! Pourquoi n'essayes-tu pas de te mettre en couple avec un homme ?! Les femmes ne te réussissent pas ! Et en plus elles peuvent tomber enceintes..., siffla-t-il de plaisir, donnant un coup dans la bouche de son prisonnier.

Sam crut que l'autre allait jouir dans sa bouche, et ferma les yeux, mais rien ne vint. Heureusement ! Il se retira quand les mains de Crowley cessèrent de le caresser, comprenant qu'il devait s'enlever.

-Alors, comment était ta première fellation ?

-Tu oses me demander cela alors que tu me forces, saleté de démon ?!

-Allons mon mignon, ça ne t'a pas déplu non plus à en juger par ta merveilleuse érection !

-C'est faux ! se défendit-il.

Crowley soupira et mit sa main très bas sur l'anatomie de Sam, empoignant avec vigueur son membre...qui était réveillé effectivement !

-Crowley, ne put-il pas s'empêcher de gémir.

-Je te soulagerais plus tard, Sammy. Nous serons mieux installés sur le canapé ! sourit le démon, emmenant un Sam livide sur le canapé.

Il le plaqua contre les coussins moelleux de cette surface, et commença à lui enlever ses vêtements sans ménagement, sa bouche venant parsemer de baisers toute la peau qu'il avait à portée de main. Pourtant, lorsqu'il arriva à la fameuse érection de son amant, il n'y toucha pas avec sa bouche ?! Remuant juste sa main sur ce membre tendu.

-Elle est plutôt pas mal ! commenta-t-il en observant de plus près.

-Crowley ! gémit Sam en retour, se cambrant vers son amant.

Ce dernier l'empêcha de trop bouger, et lui fit voir des étoiles à l'aide de quelques caresses bien placées. Mais désormais, il était tant de passer aux choses sérieuses !

-Où ais-je mis ce foutu tube de lubrifiant ?! Oui tu me comprends, j'en garde toujours dans mon bureau pour mes amants potentiels ! Ils veulent tous se faire sodomiser avec violence...sauf une qui refuse que je touche à son petit orifice...il faut croire qu'elle a peur...en fait non, c'est juste son papa qui lui interdit cette pratique ! Mais bref, on peut peut-être se passer de lubrifiant !

-Non ! demanda Sam, sa peau tremblant légèrement.

Il en oublia presque les paroles trop perverses de Crowley à son goût, l'appréhension arrivant enfin. Crowley allait être doux, n'est-ce pas ?! Il n'allait pas le déchirer au moins ?!

-Bon, on va chercher du lubrifiant alors ! Ah, le voilà ce tube ! Oh, ne fais pas attention au sang, c'est juste un démon qui a voulu jouer avec ! Mets-toi à 4 pattes, mon mignon !

-Tu rêves !

-Comment vais-je faire de toi un homme mûr alors ?! Il faut bien que je te sodomise un peu ! Et que je puisse toucher ton sexe pour te donner plus de plaisir ! débita avec un sourire le démon.

Sam eut un rougissement tandis qu'il acceptait d'obéir, ses fesses se retrouvant bientôt face au membre excité de son amant. Crowley eut un sourire satisfait et palpa quelques instants cette merveille, avant d'avancer. Il enduit ses doigts de liquide et commença la préparation, essayant de décontracter Sam qui gémissait de douleur dans ses oreillers. Bientôt la douleur commença à se dissiper. Le jugeant suffisamment dilaté au bout d'une dizaine de minutes à le taquiner avec ses doigts, Crowley s'enfonça enfin dans ce corps chaud et serré après avoir enroulé une protection autour de son érection. Il grogna de plaisir, aimant cette sensation d'être à l'étroit entre ces fesses vierges.

-Tu vas bien, Sam ? demanda-t-il cependant gentiment.

-A ton avis ! couina-t-il, la douleur n'arrivant pas à se dissiper.

Crowley sembla comprendre, et resta sans bouger dans son fourreau de chair durant un moment, attendant que Sam lui fasse signe. Ce dernier commença à lentement bouger des hanches, s'empalant sur ce sexe qui commençait à lui faire du bien. Il n'en fallut que peu aux deux êtres pour commencer une danse légèrement brutale, Sam n'étant pas encore habitué. Mais quelque chose changea la donne : Crowley heurta un point extrêmement sensible de son amant, et celui-ci lança un plus fort gémissement de plaisir.

Ce fut après un long moment que le démon se retira, jouissant dans sa protection et soupirant. Il aurait voulu jouir dans le corps si accueillant et dilaté de son jeune amant...tant pis, une prochaine fois ! Il n'attendit cependant pas longtemps, sachant que Sam n'avait pas encore atteint l'orgasme. Il le fit se coucher sur le dos sur le canapé, et avala goulûment son désir, le faisant atteindre le Nirvana rapidement. Il entendit avec satisfaction Sam crier son prénom. Quelle magnifique façon de conclure un pacte, ne trouvez-vous pas ?! Le Maître des lieux avala la semence de son amant avant de se redresser vers lui.

-Alors, ta première fois avec un homme t'a-t-elle plu ?

-Ouais, murmura un Sam en sueur.

-Je te propose de rester un peu plus longtemps pour goûter à d'autres plaisirs. T'en fais pas, Dean a la vie sauve, mon mignon !

-Si tu me le dis...mais ne me raconte plus tes trucs dégueulasses et pervers !

-Oh Sam, je pensais t'exciter moi...je vais chercher mon godemichet préféré !

-_**CROWLEY**_ !

* * *

**Des avis? :p**


End file.
